Goat
|imagesize=x185px |spawn=Solid surfaced blocks with a minimum of two block spaces above them. |multiplevers=See History |drops= |damage= |entityid=goat |exp=1–3 |sounds='Idle' Female idle Kid idle Hurt Eating Smack Dig Death }}Goats are tamable mobs that eat items. Spawning Natural generation Goats spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation, which includes males, females and kids. Appearance Goats come in six different colors: white, grey, brown, white with grey spots, grey-brown, and white with brown spots. Drops Goats drop 0–2 leather upon death. They drop 1–3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Male goats are neutral, and female goats and kids are passive. If a male is provoked, or if you attempt to milk it with an empty bucket, it will attack you and send you back with a minuscule knockback effect, as though the goat is ramming the player with its horns. Unlike other neutral mobs, which usually remain hostile after being hit, male goats will usually attack a few times, stop attacking and then turn neutral again. Female goats can be milked by using an empty bucket. Goats can be heard bleating occasionally, with females and kids emitting different bleats. Goats are attracted to item entities floating on the ground, and will eat any item, including blocks, diamonds, weapons, and tools, Goats cannot eat experience orbs. It's recommended to keep your valuables in a chest to keep them safe from goats. A goat will also follow the player if they have any edible item in hand. Fighting Male goats will fight between themselves, but they don't take damage from doing so. This is characterized by the goats lowering their heads, stamping their feet, and raising their tails. They will then charge at one another and knock each other back. When a goat gets knocked back by another goat, it is possible for one to get knocked over a fence, so a higher wall or separation of males would be suggested for containment. Taming A goat can be tamed by feeding it any edible food item, including rotten flesh and spider eyes (without getting the risk of food poisoning) and both types of golden apples. When the naming screen appears, the goat has been tamed. To change a goat's name, right-click on it with a book, name tag, or medallion. To heal a hurt goat, feed it with any edible item. Goats can also be leashed, but the goat may eat the lead if it breaks. Tamed goats will not attack the player if provoked, but males will if the player attempts to milk them. History Trivia *As goats eat any item on the ground, they can be useful if the player has lots of unneeded items, acting as a great substitute for lava or fire when it comes to garbage disposal. *Goats can eat lava buckets on the ground and not catch fire or die from doing so. *Since female goats can be milked and they can be stored inside a pet amulet, this can make goats act as a portable milk source. Gallery Male_Goat.jpg|A male goat. Female_Goat.jpg|A female goat. baby goat.png|A baby goat. Goats about to fight.png|Two males about to fight. Goats fighting.png|Two male goats fighting. Goats eating.png|Goats eating diamonds. Goat skins.png|All goat colors. Category:Entity Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs